Rendez-vous chez le proviseur
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Please report to the principals office" écrite par "TheSherlockedOtaku". Hamish, le fils de Sherlock et John, s'est battu avec un de ses camarades. Mais qui et surtout pourquoi? PREMIÈRE TRADUCTION.


**Traduction de la fic "_P_****_lease report to the principals office_"** écrite par "**_TheSherlockedOtaku_"**

**********_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartien, ni Sherlock, ni la fiction._**

**********_Note: C'est ma toute première traduction! J'espère l'avoir réussi..._**

**********_Beta: Akaotsubo_**

* * *

John et Sherlock étaient assis, discutant des détails de leur dernière affaire, quand Hamish entra dans l'appartement et se précipita rapidement dans sa chambre.  
Cela ne ressemblait pas aux habitudes du jeune garçon, celui-ci prenait toujours le temps de s'arrêter pour dire bonjour à ses parents et discuter avec eux de la journée qui venait de se passer. John et Sherlock se regardèrent mutuellement, préoccupé par la situation, et finirent par passer la tête dans la chambre de leur fils.

"- Hamish? Appela le médecin. Tout va bien?"

John est toujours le premier à parler à Hamish quand ce dernier a des problèmes. Étant plus habitué aux enfants en détresse, il utilise un ton beaucoup plus doux que le détective.

"- Non...soupira le jeune garçon.

- S'il te plait, Hamish. N'essaye pas de nous cacher quoi que ce soit, tout particulièrement à _moi_. lui dit Sherlock. Alors, qui t'as fait cette œil au beurre noir?"

Son compagnon le regarda avec des yeux ronds:

"- Quoi!?

- Même pour toi ça devrait être évident. Commença le détective. Hamish nous fait face de telle façon qu'on ne puisse pas voir le côté gauche de son visage. Sachant que la plupart des gens sont droitier, si quelqu'un devait donner un coup de poing sur le visage de notre fils il lui ferra un œil au beurre noir du côté gauche. Il est rentré à la maison et s'est directement enfuit dans sa chambre, chose que font souvent les enfants dans ce genre de situation."

John remarqua que le visage d'Hamish devenait de plus en plus blême à chaque parole qui franchisa les lèvres de son père.

"- C'est vrai?

- Ouais. Acquiesça son fils. Je me suis battu avec un gars à l'école."

A ce moment précis, le téléphone sonna et Sherlock s'empressa de répondre. C'était le directeur de l'école qui leur donna rendez-vous à tous les trois pour discuter des derniers événements. Hamish ne décolla pas ses yeux du sol.

"- Nous devons aller à l'école pour rencontrer le principal." explique Sherlock.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur fils sans rien dire.  
Arrivé à l'école, ils furent directement conduits vers le bureau du proviseur où chacun pris place en l'attendant. C'est un petit homme rondelet et chauve qui entra et les salua:

"- Ah, monsieur Holmes, monsieur Watson, je suis heureux qui vous ayez pour venir.

- Merci, maintenant pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plait. Demanda le détective.

- Eh bien, à la dernière pause, un des professeurs en charge de la surveillance de la cour est venu me voir avec ces deux jeunes hommes. Chacun avec un œil au beurre noir."

Sherlock était fâché contre son fils mais il était aussi, en quelque sorte, fière qu'il se soit défendu et pas qu'il se soit laissé tabasser sans rien faire.

"- Et qui est l'autre enfant? Questionna-t-il.

- L'autre enfant qui a pris part au combat s'appelle James Donovan-Anderson."

A la mention de ces noms le détective ce recula dans son siège et John laissa passer un soupir frustré.

" Pas étonnant qu'ils soit en retard, pensa Sherlock. Les parents de cet enfant sont tous les deux des idiots."

A ce moment-là, la famille Donovan-Anderson entra dans le bureau. Leur fils ressemblait plus à sa mère, avec sa peau noire et ses cheveux frisés, mais il avait les yeux de son père. Les deux couples de parents ce regardèrent mutuellement avant que Sally ne brise le silence pesant:

"- Qu'est que c'est que cette mauvaise blague?

- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous et asseyez-vous madame Donovan, lui répondit le directeur. Bien, maintenant les garçons, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre vous?

- Il m'a tapé en premier! s'exclama James.

- Hamish, es la vérité? lui demanda Sherlock.

- Oui..."

John, déçu, regardait fixement leur fils.

"- Et pourquoi a tu frappé James?"

Le médecin essayait de rester le plus courtois possible, mais cela devenait difficile.

"- Il a appelé mon papa "le monstre". répondit Hamish.

- La pomme ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre. commenta Sherlock en regardant vers Sally et Anderson.

- Hamish a dit que mes parents sont des idiots!"

Anderson jeta à son tour un regard mauvais en direction du détective.

"- Après que tu es insulté mon père! hurla Hamish en se tournant vers James.

- On se calme tous les deux, intervint le principal. Bon, visiblement, les parents ont une influence sur la situation actuelle.

- Pas moi. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça!" s'exclama John.

Après sa remarque, le petit homme rondelet sembla ignorer le médecin.

"- Maintenant, avez-vous une idée de comment tout ceci est arrivé? demanda le proviseur aux trois autres parents.

"- Je pense que les parents ont simplement passé leurs avis, sur moi, à leur enfant et maintenant il harcèle mon fils à cause des idées préconçues qu'il a de moi.

- Oh nous avons une mauvaise influence sur _notre _fils?! s'écria Anderson avant de s'adressé directement au principal. Monsieur, cet homme est un psychopathe."

Sherlock allait répondre à cette accusation que le proviseur l'interrompu:

"- Monsieur Anderson, il n'y a aucun besoin de faire ce genre d'accusation ici.

- Non, c'est vrai, intervint Sally. Il emmène Hamish sur les scènes de crimes, ce n'est pas normal! Nous ne faisons jamais ça!

- Oh, c'est comme ça que vous vous connaissez tous. Vous travaillez ensemble.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Sherlock. Et, pour votre gouverne, j'emmène mon fils sur les scènes de crimes car il est curieux et veut-les voire. Excusez-moi si je veux l'aider sur un possible plan de carrière.

- Oh, donc il veut devenir aussi fou que vous Sherlock. Crachat Sally.

- Monsieur Holmes, madame Donovan, on est ici pour James et Hamish." leur rappela le principal.

Sherlock avait terriblement envie de se venger en demandant si la rupture d'un préservatif avait été impliquée dans la conception de James ou comment toute cette situation était la preuve qu'il devrait y avoir une licence de reproduction humaine basée sur le QI, mais il resta muet comme un carpe.

"- Bien, James, Hamish, reprit le petit homme. Si vous vous battez à nouveau ensemble, vous serez exclu une semaine entière."

Sherlock baissa la tête. C'est tout? Il a supporté tout ce bordel pour un simple avertissement? Les garçons acquiescèrent aux paroles du principal et ils retournèrent avec leurs parents. Le trajet du retour était encore plus silencieux qu'à l'aller.

"- Hamish, ce n'est pas bien d'avoir commencé à frapper James. lui dit John.

- Qu'es que j'étais supposé faire? Le laisser insulter papa? Mes parents sont important pour moi, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça."

Sherlock sourit d'un air satisfait mais fit en sorte que son compagnon ne le remarque pas.

"- Hamish, commença le détective, je suis...heureux que tu cherches à défendre ta famille.  
Mais, reprit-il en voyant le sourire que lui adressa son fils, je ne veux pas que tu t'engages dans des combats avec d'autres étudiants.

- Mais tu te dispute avec ses parents." soupira Hamish.

Les deux amants ce regardèrent mutuellement.

"- Ça ne veut pas dire que toi et James avez besoin de vous battre à ce sujet." lui répondit John.

Sherlock était heureux que son compagnon intervienne comme ça parce que, ça l'horripilai de l'admettre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. John s'allongea sur le siège de la voiture. Il trouve ça drôle à chaque fois que Sherlock se retrouve complètement perdu dans une situation, ce qui est toujours le cas avec Hamish. Mycroft avait d'abord dit que Sherlock serait un terrible parent complètement indifférent.  
Si oui, alors pourquoi son fils était le seul domaine où il a du mal à avoir les idées justes et les bonnes réactions?

* * *

**Voilà, je sais pas ce que vous en avez penser, j'espère qu'elle vous à plut...**


End file.
